


okay, so it's a little awkward

by serendipitiness



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Family Feels, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, POV Isabelle Lightwood, look teenage izzy went out a lot so..
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 18:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21462742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitiness/pseuds/serendipitiness
Summary: The fact that Izzy met Magnus way before Alec did -- yeah, it's a little weird.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 116
Collections: Shadowhunters: The Ficlet Instruments





	okay, so it's a little awkward

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Oh boy. When someone gets drunk, a lot of truths come out.

The third glass of wine Magnus pours for them shines a deep ruby. Izzy holds the stem and swirls.

“Thank you,” she says, and leans into the sofa she shares with Alec. Blood warm in her veins, she sighs. “I need more nights like this in my life. Leading an institute is not conducive to relaxing. I don’t know how you two do all your political shit without losing your minds.”

Magnus walks behind them, dragging a hand along Alec’s shoulders and pressing a kiss to his temple before dropping gracefully into that teal chair, a newly-filled tumbler in his grasp. “You need grant time for the things you care about, Isabelle,” Magnus says. “For yourself.”

Alec smiles in Magnus direction as he takes a sip of his wine. “Yes, you do,” he says, maintaining eye contact with his husband all the while.

“You two are disgusting,” Izzy says without heat. “Blegh.”

She knows Magnus is right, though. But being Head of the Institute for the past few years has made it difficult to remember that she’s allowed to breathe, even when there is work to be done and lives on the line. Before, when she mostly did research in forensics or weaponry or anything else, it never felt this _ ceaseless _.

“I just want the occasional night to have fun. Simon and I try, but… I miss being sixteen again and sneaking into Pandemonium and dancing until four AM.”

“Pandemonium?” Magnus asks.

“I hated when you did that,” Alec says grumpily. His frown is exaggerated, his cheeks are pink, and Izzy laughs.

“Oh shush,” she says easily, gesturing loosely with her glass. “And yes,” she says, turning now to Magnus. “Pandemonium. It was always the place to be. Actually --” she pauses, blinking fuzzily, then adds, “I danced with you once, you know? There were so many people around you, but I somehow managed to get right next to you, so --”

“What?” they say together. They share a horrified expression, and Alec gets up out of his seat.

“Wait, no, it wasn’t -- it wasn’t sexy dancing!” Izzy shakes her head hard enough that her vision blurs. “It was just -- jumping up and down and yelling to Cascada or something.”

There’s momentary silence before Alec slumps backwards.

“You two met,” Alec mumbles. “In Pandemonium. My baby sister and my -- _ nope _. I don’t want to think about it.”

“It was just once! A long time ago! It wasn’t --”

“Izzy, please shut up.” Alec tilts his head back and in one motion downs the rest of his wine. “Save me,” he says to Magnus, and holds his glass up.

Magnus glances at Isabelle. Rolling her eyes, she finishes her glass in three long swallows, then holds it up too. “Fine. It wasn’t --”

“No,” Alec pleads, kicking her awkwardly like he’s five again. “I can’t. It’s too weird.”

Izzy giggles. Conversation aside, she’s missed this dynamic with him, and this, if nothing else, is something she’ll make time for. “Dumbass,” she says fondly. “I’ll stop.”


End file.
